plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 June 2015
01:47 /. 01:47 Wikia-Critic Ping 01:48 O HI DER 01:49 Congrats on being noscoped! 01:49 Oh 01:49 Gratz on 1k edits 01:50 YOu're still too skrublord to rek me, one kid is 5k edits 01:50 I mean, that kid is me! 01:52 lel 01:52 i have 10k 01:52 i just secretly removed the 0 01:52 kid 01:53 01:53 now be shrekt 01:53 nah 01:53 Can you check on the death game? 01:53 I hid the other 9k contributions 01:53 Okay. 01:54 K 01:54 I'm so hyped for the MC server. 01:55 I wish I had some phone credit to call my father, now I have to wait for a long time 01:55 Same @about the MC server 01:56 Hmmm. 01:56 ...? 01:56 Who will make the base for our MC server? 01:57 "our" 01:57 I mean "your" 01:57 Don't worry bruh 01:57 Also who will be admins? 01:57 Remember the amazing wooden axe? 01:57 Obviously. 01:57 We're using it 01:57 Good. 01:58 Xx_WikiaCritic_xX 01:58 NO 01:58 Xx_Pingu_xX 01:58 My tag in factions was -=({WinterMagnet})=- 01:59 MC shows the - in the vertical center 01:59 Sooooo 02:00 Hey W-C 02:00 yeah? 02:00 I wish I could rename myself PinguMaster now 02:01 TBDT is sounding suspicious. How can he know everything about the wiki in the eye's glance? 02:02 I don'... know 02:02 heh 02:02 There's more to him than it seems. 02:02 Not really 02:03 WAIT 02:03 02:03 Maybe TBDT could be here because he works for CP 02:03 I cheated in CP 02:03 Then CP want to get me a cheater 02:03 They got TBDT 02:03 PLOOOOT TWIST 02:03 Heh. 02:03 That's not it. 02:03 I know, but I don't feel like telling you. 02:04 cuz u dun naw bruh 02:04 I don't know, actually. 02:04 Heh. 02:04 Want to do the death game here? 02:04 Sure. 02:04 k 02:04 Oh, wait! 02:04 I'll start 02:04 I start this chat 02:04 What about truth or dare? 02:04 kbruh 02:04 CHOOZ 02:04 TRUTH OR DARE 02:05 hmmm 02:05 Dare. 02:05 heh 02:05 ToD 02:05 that's a funny word 02:05 I dare you to go to Puffy and put him on your enemies list and call him a skrublord and start insulting him. 02:05 Toddler 02:05 K 02:05 I'll do that once I die 02:06 you you you,... 02:06 WHATEVER, MY TURN. DARE 02:06 I dare you to add me on your friends list and then say that I'm a imbecile with no life. 02:06 It's called editing 02:06 Not adding 02:06 bruh 02:07 too bad 02:07 Edit your friends list to include me and then type that I'm a imbecile with no life. 02:07 K 02:07 You always were in the list right? 02:08 DONE 02:08 MY TURN 02:08 I wasn't on the list. 02:09 Idk, evryone seems to disappear 02:09 ANYWAY 02:09 MY TURN 02:09 CHOOSE 02:09 k 02:09 truth 02:09 Ok... 02:09 TELL ME 02:09 HOW OFTEN DO YOU FLASH DA TOILET AFTER LEAFING!!! 02:09 Every time. 02:09 lel 02:09 jk 02:10 I never flash the toilet. 02:10 (falls) 02:10 Flash xD 02:10 IT was intended 02:10 NEXT 02:10 I TRUTH 02:10 k 02:10 I DON'T DARE KIDS WHO WONT DARE ME! 02:10 lol 02:10 I'd dare you first chance I'd have 02:10 but I already dared you 02:10 k 02:11 DARE 02:11 hmmm 02:11 Add the troll face onto all pictures of WMag 02:11 i would if i werent lazy bruh 02:11 k 02:11 YOU FAILED 02:11 NOOOO 02:11 02:11 I ILL DO SO 02:11 so instead 02:11 ILLl!!!!! 02:11 you do it then 02:11 ok 02:12 do it then 02:13 idk 02:13 i give up 02:14 NEW GAEM U WIN FIRST 02:14 k 02:14 truth or dare 02:14 hmmm 02:14 truth 02:14 lol kid 02:14 change i 02:14 it 02:14 i warn you 02:14 or else.. 02:14 change what 02:14 or else what? 02:14 change it to dare 02:15 or else... 02:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-a3LFe98Ac 02:15 k 02:15 dare 02:16 OK DDEN 02:16 I dare you to.... 02:16 die 02:16 REMOVE TRUTH FROM THE GAME 02:16 mkay' 02:16 so it's Dare or Dare now 02:16 yea 02:16 Dare 02:17 I dare you to tidy your r00m 360 noscope shrek 02:17 Ok 02:17 REKT 02:17 K K 02:18 MY TURN 02:18 DARE OR DARE? 02:18 k 02:18 Dare 02:18 I dare you to.. 02:18 die? 02:18 Go to.. 02:18 The death game... 02:19 WAIT NO 02:19 whut 02:19 I challenge you to say the Foxy is cute 02:19 Foxy is cute. 02:19 logged 02:19 huee huee huee 02:20 i mean that 02:20 Foxy is actually cute 02:20 so kid 02:20 WUT 02:20 dare or dare? 02:20 DARE ME 02:20 02:21 K 02:21 I dare you to eat a muffin 02:21 and then 02:21 eat a pea 02:22 OK 02:22 I HAVE BOTH 02:22 THEY'RE COLD 02:23 k 02:23 This looks cute xD http://prntscr.com/7mbpe8 02:23 yeah 02:23 Read dem name 02:23 lol 02:23 I just saw a TV ad and I'm just trying to count how popular FNaF is 02:23 lel 02:24 The entire idea was not to be a kid's toy, but to test the design 02:24 I FUND SOMTHNG UGLEE 02:24 http://prntscr.com/7mbq1c 02:25 yea 02:27 i can buy now 02:27 brb 02:30 YAY 02:30 THE SERVER IS BEING GENERATED 02:30 YUS YUS YUS 02:30 SERVER IP OR WHATEVER IT IS? 02:30 napalmnation.mcpro.co 02:30 Not up yet 02:31 K 02:32 when will it be up? 02:32 Not in more than 30 minutes 02:32 Sorry but the website is being dumb 02:33 k 02:33 .. 02:33 http://prntscr.com/7mbt5a 02:34 lol 02:34 nice one 02:34 k 02:35 is it up yet? 02:35 nup 02:35 damn it 02:35 do you like "The Binding of Isaac?" 02:36 Idk 02:36 Never played it 02:36 i made an idea wiki for it 02:36 fanon wiki 02:36 OMG 02:36 I got an idea 02:36 I use another PC! 02:36 aww nah 02:36 first person to join gets promoted 02:36 special event 02:36 also you get virtual bacon 02:39 k 02:39 to "join" you have to make a edit 02:41 http://binding-of-isaac-idea.wikia.com/wiki/Binding_of_Isaac:_Idea_Wikia 02:43 Sorry, never played TBOI 02:43 So? 2015 06 28